


Fake it ‘til you make it.

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Sammy got hurt on a hunt and Dean is stitching him up, So I know that I say that this is weecest but it's really not, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll be okay, Sammy. You’ll be fine,” Dean reassured and neither of them were sure if he was talking to himself or his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake it ‘til you make it.

“Hey, hey, hey, Sammy, dry up those tears. It’s just a little scratch. You’ll be good as new in a couple of days.” Dean muttered, wiping away the tears that were still falling with his thumb.

Sam sniffed, running his hand across his nose and nodded at Dean, staring at him with those wide, doe eyes that were rimmed red, trying to believe what Dean was saying. That this was nothing more than a little scratch.

But he knew it was a lie as well as Dean knew it was as soon as he said it. Dean was lying through his teeth but it was a hell of a lot better than admitting the latter. That this was a little more than just a 'little scratch'. That the monster tore through skin and muscle and clawed so deep that it was nearly to the bone. This wasn't going to heal in a couple of days. Hell it probably would take weeks, months for the skin to repair itself. This thing was going to hurt and nag and remind Sam that it was there every little movement he made. They both knew that. They both were aware of that.

Both Dean and John had gotten hurt like this and while they were good at hiding the pain, Sam knew just what he was in store for. The pain and frustration because every small twitch of your muscle sent pain racing up and down your arm.

This was the first time that little Sammy got hurt on a hunt. Like really hurt. It wasn't just a scraped knee or a couple of bruises here and there. This was the kinda of hurt that made Dean want to take Sam to the hospital and have a doctor, a real doctor, stitch him up with actually surgical supplies and not the stuff that they got out of the kit from the Army Surplus store. Even though Dean had been stitching himself up, stitching his father up before he even got out of grade school, Dean didn't trust himself enough to do it on Sam. He wasn't experienced enough and he didn't want to hurt Sam more. He didn't want to see those tears running down his face because of the needle that was poking in and out of his arm.

And every time Sam whimpered (even though he tried to stifle the sound by biting down on the back of his hand), Dean's blood boiled and he wanted to go back and find that monster and shoot it just a couple more times on principal alone for hurting his brother in the first place. And every time he flinched it made Dean’s insides feel like they were being churned into fucking butter or something.

But Dean grit his teeth and he smiled at his little brother, while he dug the needle through his skin, into his side, stitching the wound close, and lied because that was the only way to get through this.

Fake it ‘til you make it.

Sam sniffed again and nodded his head when Dean repeated those same words like they were a damn mantra (hell, they probably were, more for himself than they were for Sam. Sam was going to be alright. He was. He just was)

Sam watched while Dean worked, his eyes trained on his big brother focusing, his furrowed brow as he concentrated on what he was doing. 

And he distracted himself by counting the number of freckles that lined Dean’s face. He lost count somewhere in the hundreds.

“You’ll be okay, Sammy. You’ll be fine,” Dean reassured and neither of them were sure if he was talking to himself or his little brother. “You’re a real hunter now, Sammy. A real, bona fide hunter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some of the old stuff that I posted on Tumblr and say this and edited it a bit but I really liked it. I like to think that when Sam started hunting and got hurt that Dean would be all soft and comforting, trying to lie through the pain because it was easier to lie that it would be better soon than admit the truth. But as always, thoughts, comments, and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
